This invention relates to an improved mechanism for connecting a reclining back to the base of a piece of furniture such as a chair or sofa, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as seating units.
Modern recliners and incliners have mechanisms which often produce interdependent seat, back and legrest movements. These mechanisms are relatively complicated and to some extent they impose constraints on furniture designers as to the configuration of the furniture unit, the type of suspension which can be used in the seat portion of the unit, and the nature of the legrest extension mechanism.
The present invention pertains to a reclining back mechanism which does not provide and is entirely independent from any seat or legrest mechanisms. Significantly, the mechanism of the invention is constructed so that it is completely located only in the back area of the seating unit, thus giving the furniture designer a great deal of freedom as to the nature of the seat structure, legrest mechanism or seat suspension.